Without You
by ShadowFang123
Summary: This is the story of Becca Anderson, Sirius Black's childhood friend : Goes through all the years at Hogwarts :3 Based on Marauder Era...Sirius/OC First story so I suck at summaries...better then it sounds I hope :P


This is my first story so I'd really love for some feedback and I'm trying (really hard) not to make my character a Mary Sue. Yes she may seem like one in this chapter but it's going to get better...I just uploaded this chapter to see if anyone would read it. Please review if you'd like another chapter...I have a lot planned but I want to know if anyone wants to read it first :L

Disclaimer: I in no way,shape or form own Harry Potter...even though I wish I did :P

Prologue: Becca (Rebecca) Anderson was born into one of the most famous pureblood families. They're most famous for their passion of Tranfiguration….oh and the fact that they are all animagi.

(Flashback)

"Hey Siri ya know when we're older we're gonna get married aren't we?"

I asked whilst we were both pressed up against the door listening to our parent's talking through a plastic cup. I could barely hear what they were saying but I heard something about them wanting me and Siri to get married. It was quite awkward with me on his shoulders but we were both eager to hear what they were talking about.

"Yep"he said with a grin on his face"and we're gonna live in a HUGE mansion with Reg and eat all the pancakes we want. There won't be any body telling US what to do because I'll be the boss"he said whilst holding a fist to his heart knocking me off his shoulders.

"Oww! Oh you wish Siri I'll be the boss and you'll have to do everything I say….Mummy says that girls are better than boys and we rule!"I said whilst sticking out my tongue.

"Yeah you wish"Sirius grumbled with red covering his cheeks.

"Hey Siri why are your cheeks red?"I asked curiously "my cheeks are not red…" "are" "are not" "are with a cherry on top" I declared sticking my tongue out.

Sirius started laughing "Sirius….promise we'll get married one day?" I whispered "I promise…we'll be together forever"

(Flashback Ends)

I hadn't seen Sirius since we were 6 years old…it had been hard to move but Mum and Dad said that it was for the best. They said it was the Muggles' fault but as much as I wanted to believe them I couldn't bring myself to think badly of the Muggles. They were just like us but Dad said we are more special because we have a gift, and it was this gift that led me to Sirius Black again.

I heard the piercing echo of the whistle as it bounced off the station's walls "Mum! Dad! I REALLY have to go now! I'm really late as it is!"I waved my last goodbyes to my parent's as I jumped on the train before they could protest.

The second I got in the doors closed, with a sigh I fell down onto my butt leaning against the door 'I actually made it' I though with relief. Now the only thing left to do was….find a seat. How could I find a stupid seat when I'm the last on? Argghh why did my parent's insist on double checking my luggage before leaving the house…oh and the fact that they're bad at goodbye's didn't really help with the timing. Also having your dog put in a special kennel at the back of the train spent a few minutes because he really didn't want to leave me…well who can blame him it's his first day leaving the neighbourhood. And yeah I know what you're thinking 'you can't have dogs at Hogwarts?' let's just say when you have parent's in high places you can twist things to your advantage sometimes. Still I felt bad leaving Keenai in the back of the train but I really need to find a seat for myself first before I go check on him.

I make my way down the train looking for an available spot (almost everyone was taken) but on my way down I walk past a cabin with 4 boys…the dark haired boy instantly reminds me of Sirius…'he looks like…never mind it can't be' So I carry on down the train back and forth and find there are all full….so I go back to the cabin with the Sirius look alike in to find he's not there.

"Hey um can I sit here?"I look cautiously at the scruffy haired boy with glasses who's eyeing me up which makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Of course" he says whilst winking, I fight the urge to laugh..sure he's cute but still…we've just met!

"I'm James Potter by the way" he says holding out his hand

"Potter? Wow" which receives a smirk from James

"Hi I'm Becca Anderson" I say "Wow yourself…a Anderson so you're a animagus?" "Yeah I guess so" I smile shyly.

The cute/nerdy type puts his book down and blushes slightly

"Umm.. Hi I'm Remus Lupin"holding his hand out nervously.

"Hey Remus" I smile at him earning a slightly jealous look from James.

I can tell I'll be good friends with Remus because he reminds me of how I used to be like. A stumpy boy jumps up trying to get James's attention.

"Hi the name's Pettigrew" he tries to say flirtatiously which earns a chuckle from me. "Hi" I do a slight wave because I'm trying so hard not to burst out laughing at his 'seductive' face.

I look up to see a suitcase with the initials SB on it….'No it can't be…' I only now realise that I've been holding my breath when I hear the door open and I immediately know that it's him…Sirius.

"Umm so wasn't there a boy in here a couple of minutes ago? Serious White was it?" I hear Sirius growl and nearly barks "It's Sirius Black and who wants to know?"

I whirl around laughing he glares at me…he doesn't even recognize me. I stare at his face smiling slightly staring into his dark orbs of eyes and how his jaw sets when he's annoyed…until it relaxes and I barely hear him whisper "Becca?" silently I look back up into his eyes

"OH MY GOSH! Becca! Becca Anderson! I haven't seen you in like 6 years! Where have you been?"

He nearly squishes me in a bear hug whilst laughing happily.I see James out of the corner of my eye glaring a bit at Sirius but ignore it. "Well I'll tell you if you stop squeezing me to death" I laugh as he stares down at me with wide eyes.

I explained everything about moving and everything since then…which included a lot of hugging on his part. Our last hug got interrupted by a pretty red haired girl and a greasy haired boy, I could tell in an instant that Sirius and James didn't like the boy because Sirius' arms tensed protectively around my waist. The girl (who I learned was called Lily) asked if she could sit with us. James said yes just before I did so she sat down. The boy (called Snape) sulked up behind her with obvious dislike towards the guys. Lily and I began chattering away and I found I'd already made a friend in her because it felt as if I'd known her for years…it didn't even bother me see was a muggle born. But we got interrupted by Snape, Sirius and James arguing over what house they'd like to be in, as soon as they started arguing with Snape, Lily got up and dragged him out stating she was leaving. She gave me one last apologetic smile and said she'd see me later. A couple of minutes later we were informed we'd arrive shortly.

SO that was the first chapter. Hopefully if people read it the chapters will be longer and I'll upload frequently :3

Thank you if anyone's reading this right now :D

See ya next chapter

-Shadow Fang X3


End file.
